For the First Time
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Hermione meets a new girl. After she realizes that she likes her what does she do? Do they get together? Femmslash.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Sexual themes. Femmslash. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry, Ron, and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch on a stormy Saturday. Since the weather was so bad today most people were also in the dining hall. The doors opened up and a soaking wet girl walked in.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said smiling at the girl, "Miss Collins, you're here."

"Yes Professor," the girl said in a soft, calm voice, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Do not worry about it," he said waving the apology off, "Please take a seat at your table and after meet me in my office."

"Yes, sir," she said before going to the very end of the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

My eyes traveled over to her and I saw that she wasn't eating anything. She had long blond hair with red tips and bangs that went over her right eye. Her skin was an almost porcelain white and really stood out against the outfit she was wearing. Her eyes on the other hand, were the most beautiful I had ever seen. They were a dark blue with flecks of brown in them.

Her outfit consisted of an emerald green miniskirt with black strips running through it, a short sleeved black corset with green strings tying it up, black and green stripped leggings, and black spiked Mary-Jane's.

"Hermione," Harry said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said looking back at him, "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted to go talk to the new girl," he said giving me a confused look.

"No," I said smiling, "She looks fine right now. We can talk to her later."

"Alright," he said standing up, "Well let's go back to the Common Room."

"Okay," I said standing up as Ron did.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said from the teachers table, "May I see you in my office?"

"Sure," I said trying to think if I did anything wrong.

"You're not in trouble," he said laughing slightly at my expression.

"I'll see you guys later," I said waving Harry and Ron off.

I started to walk to Dumbledore's office when I noticed that the new girl was no where in sight. Sighing I finished my walk to his office without running into anyone. My mind was on the girl the whole time, but I didn't know why.

"Come in Miss Granger," Dumbledore said before I knocked on the door.

Walking into the room I saw the new girl standing by Fawkes petting his head softly. She looked content enough, but I saw that deep in her eyes she held a lot of pain. From what I could see she looked about fifteen, my age.

"Ah," Dumbledore said standing up, "Miss Granger I was hoping that you would show our new student around."

"I would love to, sir," I said smiling.

"Miss Collins," he said motioning for the girl to come to us, "This is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be showing you around the grounds and has all of the same classes as you. If you have any questions you ask her or myself."

"Thank you, sir," she said her voice musical.

"Now, Miss Granger, I trust that you can do this," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, sir," I said nodding.

"Than I must wish you both a good night," he said walking up stairs.

"Good night, sir," I said as we left the room.

As the new girl and I started to walk I tried to come up with things to say. I knew nothing about this girl and I could guess that I was only picked because I was going to see her the most.

Walking with the new girl gave me time to look closer at her face. Her eyes were still the most gorgeous part of her that I could see and her hair was the perfect cut for her face.

Her face was round and her lips were full. There really wasn't anything else I could say besides that she was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her clothes, they all fit her so well.

She must have noticed that I was staring because she looked at me with a curious expression. I smiled quickly and looked around the corridor. When she didn't say anything else I looked back at her and realized that I didn't know her name.

"As you know I'm Hermione Granger," I said casually, "What's your name?"

"Rayne Collins," she said softly, "You can call me Collins if you want though."

"Rayne," I said to myself, "I like that version of your name."

"Thank you," she said nodding her head.

"How old are you?" I asked hoping I was right.

"I'm fifteen," she said tugging on the strings on the corset.

"I am too" I said trying to keep her talking, "Where are you from?"

"I used to live in America before I got a letter saying I could come here, but my dad was a wizard too so he taught me at home," she explained with a sigh, "My dad had cancer and died, so I wrote to Professor Dumbledore asking if I could come here to finish my schooling. I wanted to be there with him when he died, which is why I was late this year."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"I think that's the first time someone has told me they were sorry and I believed them," she said looking at me, "And thank you, I think my dad would have liked you. You seem nice so far."

"Thank you," I said blushing slightly, "So, you live with your mother now?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "My mom died giving birth to me. I was just my dad and I. I'm not sure where I'm going to be staying at the end of this year."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Don't worry about me," she said calmly, "I'm sure I can figure something out."

"I hope so," I said as we came to the painting of the Fat Lady, "This is the door to the Gryffindor Common Room. You need a password to get in and sometimes they change. At the moment it is trench."

"Trench," she said causing the painting to swing open.

"Now this is the commons room and there are two sets of stair cases," I explained easily, "One for the girls, this on, and one the boys, that one."

"Do people not stay in there often?" she asked looking around and seeing almost no one.

"People do stay in here, but usually at night," I said smiling, "Since the rains let up most people are outside or in the library. I'll show you to our room."

"The girls share rooms?" she asked as we walked up stairs.

"Yes," I said opening the door, "Us and another girl stay in this room."

"Who else stays in here?" she asked looking at the three beds.

"Lavender Brown," I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"I take it you're not a fan of hers," she said walking over to my bed.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Her and I don't really get on."

"Is there anything else?" she asked touching the blanket softly.

"No," I said smiling again, "Your bed is right there."

"Thank you," she said turning and walking to her bed, "I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Hopefully I will be awake for dinner. I was too nervous to eat during lunch."

"I could wake you up," I said as she started to take her shoes and leggings off.

"That would be much appreciated," she said grabbing a bag laying at the end of the bed and pulling out a black tank top and black short shorts.

"I'll be back around seven then," I said watching as she pulled her shirt off to put the tank on.

Rayne's skin looked so soft. I found myself wanting to walk over and run my hands over her stomach and kiss her senseless. Her bra was a simple black and covered her breasts perfectly. She had a flat stomach and her breasts fit her body wonderfully.

"Hermione," Rayne said letting the tank top drop.

"Sorry," I said blushing thinking she saw me staring.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I got caught up in my thoughts," I lied instantly, "I didn't hear what you said."

"Oh," she said tugging her skirt off showing her panties matched her bra, "I was hoping I could sit with you at dinner, if it wouldn't be a hassle."

"No, it wouldn't be a hassle," I said my eyes never leaving her legs as she pulled the shorts up, "I'd be happy if you sat with me."

"Thank you," she said letting a ghost of a smile trace her lips.

"No problem," I said taking a deep breath, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes," she said climbing into bed, "Good-bye Hermione."

"Sweet dreams Rayne," I said walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was out of the room I closed my eyes. Images of Rayne changes flew past my eyelids causing me to groan slightly. I hadn't had a crush on a girl before, but I also had never met someone as beautiful as her before.

I knew that it was going to be hard, not telling anyone that I liked her, but no one could find out. Rayne seemed amazing, but I wasn't sure how she would react to having a girl like her.

With a sigh I walked down into the Commons Room and found Ginny and Harry waiting for me on the couch. Ginny looked up and smiled and I could only smile slightly in return.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said sitting next to them.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at me, "Is it the new girl? Is she an ass?"

"No," I said glaring at him, "She's perfect."

"Than what's the problem?" he asked confused.

"You like her," Ginny said smiling softly.

"Yes," I said knowing she understood.

"Well, if she's perfect of course Hermione likes her," Harry said not understanding.

"No you prat," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "She likes her likes her."

"Wow," he said his eyes wide, "You have a crush on a girl?"

"Yes," I said sadly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Ginny said pulling me into a hug, "You like another girl, big deal."

"What if she finds out?" I asked softly.

"The worst that could happen is her saying she doesn't like you," she said rubbing my back.

"Or hold it over my head and make my life a living hell," I muttered darkly.

"Okay, worse case scenario," Ginny said brushing the thought off, "Now tell us about her."

"Her name is Rayne Collins," I said smiling just thinking about her, "She's fifteen and lived in America. I know some more, but I don't know if I can tell you. Oh and her eyes are gorgeous. They're dark blue and have brown flakes in them. And her hair is blond with red tips and it just falls so wonderfully on her shoulders and covers her right eye. And…"

"We get it Hermione," Harry said laughing slightly, "She perfect and beautiful."

"She'll be sitting with us during dinner," I said blushing softly.

"Then we'll get to know her than," Ginny said standing up, "Now let's go hang out outside."

With that Ginny pulled Harry and I up and walked out of the Common Room. I laughed at her as she started to talk about going to the Hogsmeade. She was so happy because it was the first time she had ever gone to Hogsmeade.

I smiled at her as she talked, but my mind was still on Rayne. She seemed comfortable with me. I mean she did change in front of me. I guess she didn't expect me to have a crush on her.

Looking up at the sky I noticed that it was getting late. I motioned to Ginny that I was leaving and walked off. I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up by the thought of seeing Rayne again.

It didn't take long for me to get back to the Common Rooms. When I finally got to our room I took a few deep breaths to stop me from saying something that I would regret.

I walked over to Rayne and saw her curled into a ball. She looked so peaceful and at ease that I didn't want to wake her up. My hand moved to brush her hair out of her face, but stopped myself before I did.

"Rayne," I said sitting down on the bed, "It's time to get up."

Rayne moved closer to me and rested her head on my lap. For a second I stopped breathing, but I started to smile. This time I did start to run my hand through her hair.

"Hermione," Rayne said her eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry," I said blushing and pulling my hand away.

"Don't worry about it," she said calmly, "What time is it?"

"It's almost six thirty," I said trying to stand up.

"Wait," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me back down, "Can we talk for awhile? It helps me wake up in the morning."

"Sure," I said staring at our hands linked together.

When Rayne didn't start talking again I looked up at her face and saw her staring at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she looked away and blushed without answering me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked hoping that she would say she didn't like boys.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Umm, do you?"

"No," I said quickly, "But I do like someone."

"Will I get to meet him?" she asked curiously.

"Her," I whispered looking away from her.

"You like a girl?" she said softly.

"Yeah," I nodding, "I hope that's not a problem."

"No," she said sitting up, "It's not a problem. I sort of like this girl too."

"Does she go to this school?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath.

"Is she a Gryffindor?" I asked staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she said blushing, "What about you? Is the girl you like in Gryffindor?"

"Yes," I said moving closer to her.

"Have I met her?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes," I said placing my hand in hers.

"What's her name?" she said stuttering slightly.

"Rayne," I said boldly, "What's the name of the girl you like?"

"Hermione," she said moving closer to me this time, "I like you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Taking a deep breath I moved closer to her and pressed my lips to hers. She started to move her lips against mine shyly.

My hand moved to cup her face as the kiss became more passionate. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer. I flicked my tongue over her lips and waited for her to open her mouth.

When she did my tongue was instantly in her mouth. She let out a moan and laced one of her hands in my hair. I could feel myself began to get wet. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing her.

"Hermione," she said breaking the kiss, "I should get dressed."

"Yeah," I said before kissing her again.

Rayne and I continued to kiss for awhile before she pulled away fully. Her hands went back to my shoulders and we sat there listening to us pant. Our breath was mixing so deliciously.

Rayne was the first one to get her breath back. She looked at me and blushed softly. I giggled at her face before pulling her into a hug. As much as I didn't believe it could happen her body fit against mine like a puzzle piece.

"I really should get dressed," she said pulling away from the hug and standing up.

"Yeah," I said my eyes going over her body.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you're gorgeous," I said shrugging, "I can't help but want to watch you as you move."

When Rayne didn't say anything I looked at her face and found her blushing. I giggled to myself and stood up. She gave me a confused look, but I simply kissed her lips again.

"I thought you were going to get dressed?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah," she said shaking her head and reaching into her bag.

Rayne pulled out a short, long sleeved, black dress. It was a very simple dress, but when she got out of the tank top and shorts and pulled it on I saw that it looked amazing on her. Next she pulled out black and red stripped leggings and knee high black boots.

"You wear black a lot," I said finally dragging my eyes from her body.

"Yeah," she said fixing her dress and grabbing a black fedora, "I've been wearing black since my dad was diagnosed. I guess I just didn't find any reason to wear something else. I was already in morning for him."

"I'm sorry," I said hugging her to me tightly.

"I just miss him so much," she said tears filling her eyes.

"You shouldn't morn him," I said gently kissing the tears away, "You should celebrate him."

"I'm just scared," she said sadly, "That I'll forget about him."

"You'll never forget him," I said running a hand through her hair, "But it might get easier if you have someone to help you."

"Will you help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said smiling, "I will help you for as long as you need me."

"Thank you. So, ready to get some food?" she asked smiling back.

"Yeah," I said offering her my hand, "Wait, do you mind if people know about us?"

"No," she said taking my hand, "Do you?"

"No," I said kissing her lips softly.

"But what are we?" she asked biting her lip.

"Rayne," I said taking a deep breath, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to," she said before kissing me again.

"Let's go," I said when I pulled away, "We've got some flaunting to do."

"Does anyone know you like me?" she asked making sure our hands were linked together.

"Two people," I said walking out the room with her, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"And they're okay with it?" she said grinning widely.

"Yes," I said happily, "Want to meet them?"

"Of course," she said as we walked out of the Common Room.

"Let's go," I said laughing.

As we walked to the Dining Hall the only thing I could think of was how good Rayne's hand felt in mine. Her skin was as soft as I had imagined and I hoped I would feel more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said when we sat down.

"Hi Ginny, Harry," I said smiling, "This is Rayne Collins."

"Hello," Rayne said shyly.

"Hi," Ginny said offering Rayne an encouraging smile.

"Hey," Harry said smiling himself.

"Guys," I said taking a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Rayne and I are dating," I said calmly.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ginny said grinning and wrapping Rayne and I in hugs.

"Me too," Harry said smiling widely.

"Thanks," Rayne said blushing slightly.

"So tell us about you," Ginny said sitting back down.

"Well, I'm from America and I lived with my father," she started to explain, "When my father found out that I was accepted to Hogwarts he was so happy, but we decided that he would home school me first. You see I was terribly shy, I still am sort of, and my father decided that I needed more time before I interacted with people. Over the summer my father was diagnosed with cancer and it had progressed to the point where it wasn't curable at all. I sent a letter to Dumbledore and asked him if I could come to Hogwarts. My father died a few days ago, which should explain why I wasn't here. My father was the last living relative I had. My mother died giving birth to me and they were both only children and the parents on both sides were dead."

"Oh my," Ginny said tears in her eyes.

"That's horrible," Harry said softly.

"I guess," Rayne said with a shrug, "But I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm just trying to figure out a place to stay."

"We'll help you anyway we can," Harry said smiling softly again, "Just ask."

"Thank you for your kindness," she said nodding her head, "Now shall we eat?"

"Sure," Ginny said happily.

Everyone started to pile food on their plate except Rayne. I gave her a confused look, but she simply waited until everyone had their food before taking some fruit salad. Seeing that she wasn't going to take anything else I became even more confused.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," Rayne said calmly, "I'm a little nauseous."

"Are you ill?" I asked placing my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"No," she said sighing, "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Can we talk about it later?" she asked hopefully, "When not so many people are around?"

"Of course," I said rubbing her arm softly.

"Thank you," she said before going back to her eating.

My mind went into over drive trying to think of why she was acting this way. I remembered Lupin saying that he was nauseous a few days before he turned into a werewolf.

Looking at Rayne I remembered her having scars on her chest, back, arms, and legs. My eyes widened when I realized this. Rayne looked up at my face and let go of my hand with a sigh. I could tell she realized that I had figured out what she was going to tell us.

When I looked closer I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I knew that she thought I would react badly. Placing a hand on her chin I moved her head so she was looking at me.

She gave me a confused look when I did this, but I pressed my lips against hers. I licked her lips before breaking the kiss and pulling her into a hug. Her head rested on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I don't care," I whispered into her ear, "You're still my girlfriend."

"You don't hate me?" she whispered back.

"Of course not," I said running a hand through her hair, "You'll still the same person to me."

"Wow," Fred and George said together.

"Hi," I said smiling at them.

"That has got to be the sexist thing we have ever seen," Fred said his eyes wide.

"Can you two kiss again?" George asked smiling sweetly.

"No," I said as Rayne blushed.

"Okay," Fred said calmly, "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George."

"I'm Rayne Collins," Rayne said shyly.

"Are you two dating?" George asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Yes," I said grinning.

"Good for you two," Fred and George said together.

"Miss Collins," Snape said walking over to the table, "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you and Miss Granger in his office."

"Okay," Rayne said nodding and standing up with me.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked I made sure that our hands were intertwined. Rayne looked at me once and smiled softly. I pulled her closer to me and finished walking to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore said before we could knock.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Yes," he said smiling, "Miss Collins I had a feeling that you would be telling Miss Granger your secret. Am I right?"

"She figured it out before I could tell her," Rayne said blushing.

"Ah," he said standing up, "Miss Granger I hope that you can keep this secret just that."

"Of course, sir," I said nodding quickly.

"Good," he said nodding back, "Miss Collins were you going to tell anyone else?"

"I was thinking about telling Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," she said softly.

"They are trustworthy people," he said calmly, "Come in."

Rayne and I gave each other a confused look before Professor Snape and Lupin walked in. I smiled at Lupin and he smiled back although he looked just as confused as Rayne.

"Ah Remus, Severus, you're here," Dumbledore said happily, "Rayne you know Professor Snape, he will be the one giving you your potion. Remus, I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course, sir," Remus answered crossing his arms.

"Rayne is like you Remus," he explained standing up.

"You're a werewolf?" Remus asked staring at Rayne.

"Yes," she said looking down submissively.

"When did you get bitten?" he asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Four months ago," she said instantly.

"Tell us what happened," Dumbledore said making Rayne look up.

"It was late when I got home from the library," she said her voice sounding totally different from when she talked to Remus, "I had just gotten home and listened to a message from my father's doctor saying that my father had passed out during an appointment and had been hospitalized. The hospital was only a mile when I go through the woods. I didn't even think about anything, but wanting to see my father. I took off running through the woods and got attacked by a werewolf. I woke up in the woods the next day. I cleaned myself and went to the hospital. I explained the situation to my father when he had woken up and he told me that I had to lock myself in the basement for the full moon and I did, but now he's dead and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I'll help you," Remus said touching her arm gently.

"Thank you," she said submitting to him again.

"But Hermione, you, and I need to talk alone," he said moving towards the door, "Meet me by the lake. We will move from there."

"Okay," I said smiling again, "We'll meet you there."

"Now Miss Collins," Dumbledore said when Lupin left, "Professor Snape will give you the potion tomorrow night. I bid you all a good night."

Snape left swiftly and Rayne and I followed. Since Rayne didn't know where the lake was I dragged her there. She seemed a lot quieter than normal. I wanted to ask, but one look at her made me think better.

"There you two are," Remus said standing up.

"Sorry if it took long," I said smiling.

"It's alright," he said returning the smile, "Hermione, you know you can't be with Rayne for about a week each month?"

"I was actually thinking about that," I said biting my lip, "And for awhile I've been practicing on becoming an Animagus."

"I was hoping you would come up with that idea," he said laughing, "But until you have it down you can't come with us."

"I've almost gotten it," I said happily, "I should have it before the full moon."

"Good," he said nodding, "Rayne, you haven't spoken yet. Are you alright?"

"I'm confused," she said without any emotion.

"About what?" he asked touching her arm slightly.

"Why do I become so timid and want nothing more than to please you when you're around?" she asked not lifting her head up.

"That's the werewolf's emotion," he explained softly, "She sees me as her leader and it's affecting you too."

"Oh," she said nodding.

"What's her name?" he asked removing his hand.

"Lua," she said finally looking up, "It's Portuguese for moon."

"Beautiful," I said in a whisper causing Rayne to blush.

"She's right," Remus said smiling again, "It's a beautiful name. Are you two dating?"

"Yes," I said instantly.

"What about Lua?" he asked crossing his arms.

"She doesn't trust Hermione yet," Rayne explained smoothly, "She's taking the loss of my father hard. She wants me to run away from Hermione so she doesn't get hurt, but she feels attached to her at the same time."

"The way Lua is feeling could be a good or bad thing," Remus said sighing, "You two have to decide."

"Oh my," Rayne said her eyes wide.

"What is it?" I asked not understanding.

"Mate," she whispered to herself.

"Mate," I repeated with a gasp, "That's what you mean Professor Lupin."

"Yes," he said calmly, "With how Lua is feeling she will soon find out that you are her mate, and when that happens you two will be bond together forever; if Hermione agrees. You do have the choice of leaving."

"I don't know if I can," I said shrugging, "I feel attached to Rayne."

"You have to meet Lua before you decide," he said quickly, "You might change your mind."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I won't."

"Okay," he said putting his hands up, "I'm just warning that it won't be pretty. Now, why don't you two head for bed? You'll going to need rest."

"Yeah," I said grabbing Rayne's hand and started to walk to back to our room.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne let out a deep breath and shut her eyes. I was worried about her so I stopped walking. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her tears soak into my shirt.

"Shh," I said rubbing her back, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise I won't leave you."

"Maybe you should," she said pulling away, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll hurt me if you make me leave," I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Why do you want to be with me?" she asked confused, "You know what I am now. I won't blame you if you leave."

Seeing that she wasn't going to believe anything I was going to say I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and drew a moan from her throat. Pulling away from her I stared into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," I muttered against her lips, "I don't care what you are."

"I just don't understand why," she said shaking her head, "You can do so much better."

"There is no one better for me," I said with a sigh.

"I could hurt you," she said pulling away from me.

"So could anyone else," I said trying to get her to listen, "I'm willing to take that chance."

"Why am I so special?" she asked turning her back to me.

"Because when I first saw you I felt it," I said spinning her around to me, "I felt that we were supposed to be together. I've never felt like that before."

"You felt that too?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," I said quickly, "That's how I know we're supposed to be together. I'm not leaving and I won't let you push me away."

Rayne opened her mouth to say something, but I pulled her into another kiss. This time she reacted by wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Her moaning was making me wet so I pulled away from her.

"Are you done doubting yourself?" I said panting slightly.

"For now," she said biting her lip, "Let's go to bed now."

"Alright," I said taking her hand again and walking.

When we got to the Common Room Fred and George jumped up and walked over to us. I gave them a confused look, but they just dragged us over to the couch and sat us down.

"We were hoping that you would do us a favor," Fred said innocently.

"What kind of favor?" Rayne asked suspiciously.

"Would you kiss in front of us?" George asked hopefully.

"If we do will you stop asking?" I said knowing they wouldn't stop until we did.

"Yes," they said together.

"Rayne," I said turning to her, "What do you say?"

"Okay," she said nodding.

I nodded back and moved closer to her. Placing my hands on her neck I brought her closer to me and pressed my lips to hers. When our lips touched I forgot that Fred and George were watching us.

My hands moved up to tangle into her hair and tugged her onto my lap. She placed her hands on the back of the couch and rolled her hips down on mine. I broke the kiss and leaned my head on the couch.

Rayne moved her mouth to my neck and started to bite it a few times before licking them soothingly. A moan slipped through my lips before I heard panting coming from the other end of the couch.

Moving away from Rayne I smiled sweetly at George and Fred. Rayne looked over at them before blushing and burying her head in my neck. I looked back at Fred and George before waving at them calmly.

When they didn't get up I remembered that I broke the kiss because I heard them panting. Shaking my head I knew why they weren't standing up and gently pushed Rayne so she would.

"Never ask us to do that again," I said standing up and grabbing Rayne's hand, "And never tell anyone we did that for you."

"Yeah," Fred said nodding his eyes still wide.

"Good night," I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Rayne and I walked upstairs and fell on my bed and started to giggle softly. Lavender told us to shut up. I pulled the curtains around us and cast a silencing charm as we continued to laugh.

Once we stopped laughing I propped myself up on my shoulder and stared into Rayne's eyes. A blush danced on her cheeks, but she didn't look away. I leant down and kissed her lips again.

I rolled over so I was lying on top of her. As our kisses intensified my hands started to pull her shirt up. I broke the kiss to see if she was okay with what I was doing. She nodded her head, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"We won't do anything until we're both ready," I whispered nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Hermione," Rayne said breaking away from me, "Would you mind if I slept with you?"

"Of course not," I said grinning, "Let's get changed then."

"Alright," she said standing up, pulling the curtains away, and going to her trunk.

Standing up I was happy to see that the outfit she got out wasn't black. Instead it was soft green shorts with pink hearts and a matching bra. She started to bite her lip and looked from her outfit to me.

"You can wear that," I whispered knowing what she was thinking, "I was going to wear something similar."

"Okay," she said before closing her curtain and getting changed, "Open your curtain when you're done changing."

"Alright," I said grabbing blue shorts with yellow shooting stars and a matching bra and changing myself.

When I was finished changing and opened my curtains Rayne was already sitting on her bed waiting. I smiled softly and stood up. Walking over to her I linked our hands together and pulled her onto my bed and closed the curtains again.

Both of us got under the covers and tried to get comfortable. After a few minutes I heard Rayne let out a sigh before cuddling into my side. Feeling her pressed against me I couldn't help but smile. We both feel asleep easily.

Waking up I wondered what was so warm next to me. Yesterday flashed past my eyes and I started to grin again. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips softly until she started to kiss back.

"Hey," she said breaking the kiss.

"Good morning," I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I would love to wake up like this every morning," she said smiling softly.

"Me too," I said resting my head on hers, "We have to get up and go to breakfast."

"I know," she said her eyes slipping closed.

"Your have to get up so I can get up," I said calmly.

"I don't want to," she said shaking her head, "You're too comfy."

"I wish we could stay here too," I said kissing her head, "But there are more people you have to meet."

"How many?" she asked getting up slightly.

"Just Ron actually," I said thinking about it, "At least that's everyone here."

"Good," she said fully getting out of bed, "I don't do well in crowds."

"That's why you didn't come to school when you were eleven," I said getting up with her.

"I used to have a lot of panic attacks when I was younger," she said going to her trunk.

"Oh," I said as she pulled out clothes.

Rayne had pulled out a dark blue dress. The skirt was short, but the sleeves were long. When the dress was on her I saw that she had a great body. She made sure that her arms and legs were always covered.

"Rayne," I said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, "Lua, I love you. I love both of you."

"We love you too," she said grinning.

"I will never leave," I said kissing the side of her head.

"Good," she said making me look at her, "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said kissing her lips knowing I would be with her for a long time.


End file.
